


SFseptembershuffle

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Getting Together, Heavy Petting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Post-Endgame, Sex Pollen, Sharing a Bed, Starkerfestivals September Shuffle, Tumblr: SFseptembershuffle, Tumblr: starkerfestivals, they want each other dw, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Starkerfestivals’ new event: September shuffle! This is a challenge that is to incorporate as many prompts into one universe as possible.Starker is the end-ship
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 32
Kudos: 84
Collections: Starker Festivals Events, StarkerFestivals September Shuffle





	1. Canon AU

**Author's Note:**

> My personal goal is to keep this as serious and non-cracky as possible. Hopefully I can pull it off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon AU OR Choose an AU. 
> 
> I wanted Canon AU, so that’s what this chapter is going to explain!

Tony takes a sip of scotch, looking out of his cottage window like an angsty teen in a bad movie.

Getting used to being alive again was... difficult. At least now he knew what it must have felt like for those who had been blipped when they came back.

The world moved on without him. Didn’t forget him; no, the movies and sculptures and shrines made it clear his sacrifice was worshiped and appreciated.

But he was dead for two years; two very long years, in which _everyone_ moved on.

He doesn’t blame Pepper for taking Morgan and moving to Malibu. A fresh start, a safe place for Morgan to be raised in. A place where memories of Tony aren’t haunting the house.

After he was brought back to life, he cane straight to the cabin. When Pepper and Morgan weren’t here, he picked up a phone and called Happy.

Happy had cried, had come over and had to physically touch Tony to make sure he was real.

Then he had broken the news to Tony—Pepper had taken Morgan and moved on.

He had flown straight there. Knocked on Pepper’s new door, and had cried with Pepper. About how she had missed him, had mourned him. About how hard the past two years have been. How strong she has had to be. Being a single mom in the public light; being the widow of Ironman himself, being the CEO of SI.

She told him how she finally felt peace, knowing she didn’t have to worry any more. How she’s happy again.

He had let Morgan fawn over him, tell him how she knew he would come back and that they would have a happy ending.

He listened as Pepper told his daughter daddy is going to stay in New York, while they stay in California. That Morgan Can see daddy on weekends.

Now he stands alone, staring out the window. One arm made of metal, half his face burned by the stones, hair grey and body ruined.

He hasn’t told anyone but Happy, Rhodey, Pep, and Morgan he’s alive.

He’s wondering if maybe he ever should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a little more plot in it than this one!


	2. ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s POV, he remeets Tony

Peter holds his head up high, walking from campus by himself. Ned went to a school in California, and he and MJ broke up on bad terms last year.

He had admitted his crush to MJ when he was 16, still grieving Tony and wanting nothing more than to trade places with the older alpha.

But after catching MJ, his beta then-girlfriend, in bed with none other than Brad…

Anyway.

So Peter is walking by himself back to his apartment with May, when a very expensive car slows down next to him.

He looks over, assuming it’s Happy—probably with some Avengers mission.

Which is why, when the window rolls and down and Happy is in the passenger seat instead of the drivers seat, he’s beyond confused. “Happy?”

“Hey kid. Get in, I have the mission of a life time for ya.” Happy rolls the window back up before Peter can see who’s driving.

Peter shrugs it off and gets into the car, throwing his bag on the car floor. The partisan is up, which sucks—he can’t smell or see who’s in the drivers seat. And he’s alone until they get to their destination.

He sighs and decides to relax for now. There’s no point in being impatient.

~

They pull into the Avengers’ Tower, a place that Peter has come to think of as his second home.

He works out here, gets missions here, sees his friends here; sometimes he even sleeps here.

He mourns Tony here.

Which is why, when Tony fucking Stark steps out of the driver’s seat and waves a metal arm at Peter, very much alive.

“What the _fuck_?!”

~

Peter can’t stop staring at Tony. He’s _alive_. He’s alive, and talking, and saying things that make no sense but… he’s alive.

“Okay. I get it.” The omega curls in on himself slightly. “So… now what?”

Tony leans back. “Now, I have to tell the world I’m alive again. And I have to do it soon.”

“And you want me there because…?”

“Loads of reasons. You’re my mentee, you’re going to take over after I announce I’m retiring, you’re a young omega, so it’s good press. I need you there Pete.”

Peter smells the sadness, the desperation on Tony. He wants to blame this on that, but he wanted to say yes anyway. “Okay… I will. I’ll do it.”

Tony beams at him. “Oh thank god. It’s going to be so much better with you there, kid.”

“Tony,.. why won’t Pepper do it?”

A spike of extreme sadness comes from Tony. “We broke up. She’s moved on, and she’s happy. So I’m going to do it by myself. She doesn’t want to be a part of this anymore.”

Peter nods, going over and taking his hand. “Not by yourself. With me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be much better I promise


	3. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV this time, and we see a press conference announcing his newfound aliveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings this time.

Tony smiles out at the sea of reporters, knowing it’s live and that this is the biggest interview he’s ever going to give.

“Alright everyone, settle down. I’m going to give a prepared speech and then I’ll take any questions you might have that my intern here allows.

“To begin—I’m alive, yes. I was dead, and now I’m not. Now I’m here. It’s a long story, I’ll spare you the gorey details—but I was dead and now I’m not.

“Next—I just came back. A lot of things have moved on and changed without me. I have no idea what’s been happening with the Avengers, with SI, with anything at all.

“Finally, I’m standing here alone, as you can see. Pepper Stark, my now ex-wife is not coming here and I am not going there. She’s keeping SI, and I’m keeping the Avengers.

“Alright, questions? You.” Tony points to a beta in the front.

“Mr. Stark, how are you back now? What was death like?”

Tony grits his teeth. “It sucked. Hurt a lot. And I’m back because of Wakandian medicine. You?”

“Why is Mrs. Stark your ex wife now?”

“Simple answer: she moved on. Next?”

“But Mr. Stark, what kind of evil monster wouldn’t rejoice at having her dead husband back?”

“That’s completely un-“ Tony starts.

“Yeah, she should be beyond grateful-“

“Evil-“

“Your child-“

“Insensitive-“

“Cruel-“

“I have a new omega!” Tony interrupts. He can’t _stand_ them saying this about the woman he loves so much. The entire room goes silent, and Tony lets out a heavy breath. “The reason we aren’t together is because I found a new omega. Pepper isn’t the bad guy, I am.”

The room goes wild, and several people shout to ask who it is. Panicking, he grabs Peter’s arm and pulls him close. “Peter Parker, my intern, is my new omega. Please just... leave Pepper alone, and leave Peter alone. Alright, meeting over.”


	4. Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mess of a press conference, Tony needs to talk to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you guys thinking of this fic? Interaction isn’t all that good this fic, what can I do better?

“No, Pep, of course it wasn’t real. You were there when we had this conversation the first time—I wanted to come back to you!” Tony runs a hand through his hair, pacing the living room as he talks on the phone. “I couldn’t think of a better reason for us to be seperated than me going back to my old ways, finding a younger omega in a midlife crisis—no! It isn’t real Pep, you _know_ that.”

Peter looks down at his hands, taking deep breaths so he won’t cry.

Not only is Tony not actually attracted to him, he’s been demoted from ‘mentee’ to ‘just a young omega’.

Tony sighs heavily and sits next to Peter. “If you want to get back together Pep I would be over the moon. But because I know you don’t, you want to pretend I’m still dead, give me a better option? I’m a superhero back from the dead, and I’ve stopped working so hard to be the best person possible. I _died_ for the universe. So I decided I get to do what I want now that I’m back, and that includes an extremely young omega to play with instead of family life.”

Peter stops himself from whimpering. God, his crush on Tony really is even worse now…

“I know it’s a good plan. I came up with it.” Tony gives a sad smile to Peter. “Yeah yeah, love you too. No, if you find someone else, I don’t want you to put it off. Do what you want. It isn’t your fault. No, I want you to move on. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Yeah. No, yeah. Okay. Yeah, put her on please. Hey Morgan, hows my favorite girl?”

Peter rubs at his face, standing up. “I’m going to bed,” he whispers.

Tony grabs his wrist, not letting him go. “Daddy loves you too sweetheart. Yeah, I’ll see you this weekend. Okay, bye bye.” He hangs up and sighs heavily. “Peter I… we need to talk.”

Peter whimpers and nods. “Okay…”

Tony sighs. “I’m so sorry for bringing you into this… I panicked, and you were there—do you have a significant other?”

Peter shakes his head. “It’s fine. I just want to go to bed.”

“I… come sleep in the bed with me.”

Peter blinks rapidly. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I… I haven’t been able to sleep since I woke up alone. I know I’ve already asked you to do so much, but… I would really appreciate it, kid. I missed you so much in those five years.” Tony looks down, vulnerable.

Peter’s heart breaks, and his instincts tell him to go after Tony and make the alpha feel better, feel safe. “Yeah, okay. I will.”

~

Only after Tony is asleep, passed out after so long without it, does Peter let his scent be heavy with sadness. He pets Tony’s hair, wishes him good dreams… watches the man he loves sleep as he too finds his own escape from the waking world.

~

Peter smiles at the reporters, trying desperately not to let their words get to him.

“Gold digging whore-“

“Talentless bitch-“

“Cocksucking omega-“

“Preying on a dead man-“

“Home wrecker!”

“Hello everyone!” Peter yells over the crowd. “I’m here to address some questions. First; no, Mr. Stark didn’t sleep with me before he died. He didn’t date me before he died. There was no cheating, underage sex, predation, or anything like that. Second: in case you forgot, my position at SI was secured before Tony died, and therefore I did not sleep my way to the top. Another commonly asked question is if I’m a gold digger—and to that, I have to remind everyone that I don’t have access to his accounts, and I’m not in his will should he die…again.

“I had a huge crush on Tony as a kid. Who didn’t, right? Big strong alpha saving the world and all of that… the fact that he might like me back never occurred to me. I mean, I’m what you guys say I am… a runty omegan nobody from Queens. I’m nothing, I got nothing going for me. So when he said he wanted _me_ , me of everyone in the entire world he could choose from… I was over the moon. I thought: Pepper has gone long enough without Tony, it won’t even be any different now, right? So I said yes.

“I do realize now that perhaps I should have spoken to her first… but we have her blessing—like I said, she lost him two years ago. She can keep on pretending he’s dead.

“Me and my alpha would appreciate privacy and respect in reguards to our relationship. We didn’t break any laws, we didn’t wreck any homes, no one cheated on anyone else. We didn’t do anything wrong. Thank you.”

~

Peter lays in Tony’s bed, whimpering softly. God, Tony will _never_ want him. Not for real. At best, as a pretty young omegan distraction…

How did he get into this situation?


	5. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Villain of the Week has a new Weapon, and it’s an odd one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon on this chapter, Fuck-Or-Die, and actual smut this time!!!!

Peter swings his way around New York, looking for theives and criminals to web up for the authorities.

He’s off his game today. So much has happened in the past week; he can’t _think_.

Mr. Stark came back to life. Tony said he was going to train Peter in being the next Ironman. (Not Ironman Ironman, but the next Ironman _level_ superhero.) He announces to the world Peter is his omega, and Peter had no warning or say in the matter.

Peter is going to blame him being distracted on what caused his spidey-sense to not go off.

One second he’s fine, swinging his way around the city. The next he’s in a cloud of yellow fumes, coughing up a lung and hoping to god it isn’t poisonous.

He takes the asshole down easily—literally the only thing he had going for him was the powder maker thing—and webbed him up.

The villain ranged and raved, complaining loudly that his machine didn’t work.

Peter had only rolled his eyes and left back to the tower, knowing that he needs to be checked out by medical.

What he didn’t expect was for Friday to have already alerted Tony, and for Tony to be waiting for him.

“So kid, I’ve good news and bad news about what’s going on with you.”

Peter pulls off his mask, giving Tony a wary look. “Okay… how do you-“

“Friday ran a scan on the stuff. It’s a mix of a lot of different drugs, some from even off world as far as Friday can tell… the good news is, your metabolism has seemed to make it not work quite as well as it was originally intended; the pain hasn’t arrived yet, the mind-numbing drugs haven’t kicked in yet, and over all it just seems like you have a bit before you lose consciousness.” Tony scratches the back of his head, and bites his lip. There’s more.

“Okay… what’s the bad news?” Peter has a very bad feeling about this…

“Well… it was intended to be a new date-rape drug.” Tony can’t meet Peter’s eyes anymore.

Peter’s own eyes widen, and he staggers a step back. “What?!”

The alpha nods. “Yeah… it makes you high off your ass; mind muddled, everything is fuzzy, maybe even you see stuff that isn’t there, hallucinations. Then the second part kicks in—you will have an unbearable need to have sex. And by unbearable, I mean it will physically hurt the same amount as a broken femur would hurt. A 10. That amount of pain mixed with your endocrine system already in over drive, would stop the victim’s heart and cause death.”

Peter’s eyes fill with tears. “I’m going to die?!” He pulls at his hair, shaking his head.

“Well… there’s an antidote. At least, that’s what the man’s notes had said. Remember it’s a date-rape drug, not a killing drug.” Tony clears his throat, and has Friday pull up the asshole’s notes on the weapon. “The antidote is alpha…alpha semen.”

Peter sobs, shaking his head even more. “So now I have to go find some strange alpha and have them cum in me?! Or I’ll die?”

Tony’s jaw works, and he nods slowly. “Peter, I… I’m so sorry… I could take you to medical, and we could be on stand by to restart your heart when the hormones get too much; but there’s no guarantee that will work, and the pain will be unbearable, as I said.”

Peter covers his face, shaking his head over and over again. “Mr. Stark…”

Tony steps forward, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Kid, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Will you do it?” He looks up from his hands, and desperation is all over his face. “Please Mr. Stark, will you please do it for me? I don’t want to die, and I don’t want some strange alpha to—to—please?”

Tony’s breath catches, and he quickly weighs the options in his head. It’s a no brainer; send the kid out to get hurt by creepy alphas, let the kid die in his arms ~~again~~ , or suck it up and fuck a pretty, begging, semi-consenting omega.

Does this count as consenting? He supposes it doesn’t matter so much in this situation; it isn’t _Tony_ forcing Peter to do this.

“Yeah, okay kid. I’m a guest room? Or a hotel?” Tony pets a hand through Peter’s hair.

“Here, please. I don’t know when the pain will start but I don’t want to risk waiting any more.”

~

Tony is glad the kid wanted it here, and not in a hotel. Almost ten minutes after he asked, the pain started.

It’s _killing_ Tony. Watching Peter sob in pain, obviously trying to make it look like it hurts less than it does, not wanting Tony to have to witness that.

The kid is far too selfless for his own good.

“It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here. I got you. It’ll stop hurting soon, I swear.” Tony is three fingers deep in Peter’s ass, not wanting any lingering pain for the omega.

The kid whines, pushing his ass back and shaking from head to toe. “Need it M’sser S’rk, please, gimme, need it!”

“I know, Pete, I know…Okay, I’m going to do it now, okay?” Tony pets Peter’s hair.

Peter, who is on his back with his legs spread as far as possible, nods quickly. “Please!”

Tony takes a deep breath, swallows down his guilt, and presses his tip into Peter’s hot and wet hole.

And god, he shouldn’t have enjoyed it as much as he did.

As dirty as it makes him feel to think it, he can’t help thinking about how tight Peter is. He’s always thought Peter was a very pretty omega; but now he can’t help thinking about how _hot_ the younger boy is.

Because _god_ , is he hot. The stomach/abs of a god, thick thighs that shake with every single one of Tony’s thrusts, an ass that’s so big it makes Tony drool…

God, he’s such a pervert for finding Peter sexy like he does…

Peter suddenly goes quiet, and Tony thinks the worst—except then the omega is shaking and moaning loudly, his hole strangling Tony’s cock as he cums all over himself.

And fuck, Peter has the pretty’s O face he’s ever seen.

Tony leans over Peter and grunts, fucking his hips as deep as possible and spilling inside of him.

It takes a couple minutes, but Peter’s eyes uncloud, and a small smile starts to spread on his face.

It makes Tony’s stomach do weird things.

“Oh my god, _thank you_! I feel—I feel normal again! You saved my life!” Peter wraps his arms around Tony, hugging him close and seemingly forgetting Tony’s knotted him.

Tony hasn’t forgotten.

The alpha hugs Peter back, kissing his cheek. “I’d do anything to save you, kid. You gotta know that by now.”

Peter giggles softly, and kisses Tony’s shoulder once. “Thank you.”

If Peter is freaking out inside about this as much as Tony is, he’s damn good at hiding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Is this one better?


	6. Heavy Petting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a brat, Tony fails at being responsible, followed by smutty times.

Tony pets Peter’s hair absently, mind racing. He fucked Peter. He came inside of Peter. He fucked Peter when technically, Peter was incapable of consent. Sure, he did ask Tony to do it instead of any other alpha, but Peter wouldn’t have asked unless he were literally dying.

He keeps petting even as Peter makes it known he’s awake, sighing and shifting in content. Eventually the silence is broke, however.

“My ass hurts,” Peter says softly. It isn’t a complaint; it isn’t even an accusation. It’s just a fact.

Tony snorts once, kissing at Peter’s hair. “Sorry about that, kid.”

Peter grins and moves his head to smile up at Tony, kissing his chin. “It doesn’t hurt too bad for a round two~”

Tony’s smile disappears, and he sighs deeply. “Peter-”

Peter presses a kiss to Tony’s lips. “Don’t. I want you to be my alpha. I _have_ wanted you to be my alpha. So unless you don’t want me, just...just be my alpha. Please?”

Tony shakes his head, staring up at the ceiling. “It isn’t right, Peter.”

Peter crawls on top of Tony, kissing at his neck. “Tell me why it’s wrong?”

Tony’s hands shift to grab Peter’s ass, his breath hitching. “I’m old. I’m old and used up, you don’t want an alpha that could die any second now.”

Peter grinds his cock against Tony’s, slow circles that aren’t anywhere near enough to be able to get off. “I could die any second, Tony. Next.”

Tony quirks a brow at the bossiness. “I’ve mated before. I have an ex-omega.”

Peter moves his hands to Tony’s abs, touching all over; then he nips and kisses at Tony's mate mark. “I can replace this, you know. And I’m fully aware you have an ex.”

Tony moves his hands; one hand circling a finger over Peter’s wet hole and the other climbing up Peter’s side to pinch and fondle at his tits. “I have a kid, Peter.”

“Mhm, I’ve met her. I spent two years being her best friend. She’s awesome.” Peter grinds harder against Tony’s dick, panting at the pressure at his hole. 

Tony groans softly, watching Peter’s face. “I have more baggage than an airport, Peter. You deserve better.”

Peter moves his hips faster, matching the pace of Tony’s breathing. “Better than the savior of the universe? Sure, Tony.”

Tony fucks his hips up, rubbing more roughly at Peter’s hole. When the younger omega finishes and spurts his cum all over Tony’s dick, he pulls away. He lets Peter catch his breath, before shaking his head again. “No, Peter. I can’t be your alpha.”

Peter sticks his tongue out at Tony. “You want me, Tony.”

Tony reluctantly agrees with a half nod.

Peter’s grin widens. “If you want me, then you’ve got me. Good luck getting rid of me, alpha.”

Tony shakes his head. “No, Peter. I’m not your alpha, and I never will be.”

Peter winks and scoots down the bed, licking a stripe up Tony’s dick. “We’ll see about that.”


	7. Getting Together

Peter hums as he makes breakfast and coffee, swaying his hips to a song no one else can hear.

And Tony is only falling more and more in love with the omega.

“I’m not your alpha,” Tony informs him yet again.

Peter looks over his shoulder with a cheeky smile. “Okay, alpha.”

Tony scowled. “Don’t do that. I’m not your alpha.”

Peter shrugs, putting the eggs on a plate and bringing it over to Tony. He kisses Tony’s cheek, before going back to the counter. “Okay, alpha. You aren’t my alpha.”

Tony pouts. “I’m not! I’m really not.”

Peter puts down a cup of coffee in front of Tony’s plate. “Yes, alpha.” He pulls out his own chair, sits, and starts eating his own food.

Tony huffs and ignores gun now.

~

Peter plops himself in Tony’s lap, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck and kissing his cheek. “What are we watching?”

Tony huffs loudly and wraps his arms around Peter. “The news. And I’m not your alpha.”

Peter nods in agreement. “You’re right, you aren’t my alpha.” He grinds into Tony’s lap, smirking as he feels the alpha’s cock twitch. “Definitely not.”

~

Tony rolls his eyes as Peter keeps talking. “No, Peter. We’re only pretend dating. None of this is real.”

“Right, alpha,” Peter says with a wink.

“I’m serious, Peter. I’m not leading you on; I’m never going to be your alpha.”

Peter falls to his knees, nuzzling the man’s crotch. “Ahuh…”

Tony fists Peter’s hair, throwing his head back. “Fuck.”

~

Peter smiles as he holds Tony’s hand, walking down the street, drinking in the paparazzi taking their pictures and swooning over them being such a perfect couple.

~

Tony watches Peter do his homework, with a fond smile on his face. He can’t help it; he loves the kid.

“Peter?”

The omega looks up, rolling his eyes. “I know, you’re not my alpha.”

Tony leans over and kisses Peter on the lips, stealing his breath away. He pulls back and winks at him. “Actually, i was going to say you’re my omega now.”

Peter gasps and beams, throwing himself into Tony. “Alpha!”


	8. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as y’all are well aware of at this point, I am a kinky perv. Therefore, this misunderstanding is going to be of the kinky variety.

Peter moans loudly, biting the pillow in his desperation. “Alpha, alpha, oh!”

Tony hums, pressing Peter down into the mattress by his shoulders. “God, you’re so fucking tight. You got the tightest pussy I’ve ever felt baby, so fucking good.”

Peter moans louder, pushing his ass back as much as he possibly can with Tony holding him down, trying to get Tony to go deeper. “More!”

Tont laughs softly, biting at his shoulder and fucking in harder, deeper, and faster all at once.

The sound of Tony’s hips slapping into Peter’s ass fills the room, getting louder and louder.

It kinda sounds like he’s trying to murder Peter.

Peter buried his face in the pillows, sobbing violently; it’s just so fucking good. His legs are shaking, and he almost can’t even hold himself up anymore. “Don’t stop, hurts—fuck!” His brain fucking stops, the dick so good he can’t even finish his sentence.

But his alpha, the complete bastard, slows his hips to almost a stop, going much softer and no where near as deep.

Peter sobs louder now, frustration making it harder to think. He had been so _close_!

“Is that better, baby? Are you okay?” Tony coos in Peter’s ear, kissing his neck.

Peter shakes his head, tilting his head in order to show Tony he’s pouting. “No! Alpha-“

Tony pulls out slowly, and Peter sobs at the loss. “I’m sorry baby, oh, I’m so sorry. How bad does it hurt? Should I get some cream?”

Peter whines and pushes his ass out more. “What? No, I was so close! Please alpha, please don’t tease me!”

Tony blinks, tilting his head to the side. “What? You told me to stop because it hurts, what do you mean?”

Peter’s sex fogged brain makes him take longer to understand what’s happening than he would like to admit; but then he giggles and turns over onto his back, legs still spread. “No, alpha!” He smiles fondly at Tony. “I said _don’t_ stop, because it hurt so good. It must have been muffled… I’m sorry. It was so good alpha!”

Tony’s face slowly breaks out into a smile and he laughs softly, leaning down and kissing him softly. “Oh, I see.” Tony picks Peter’s hips up, holding his ass in both hands and spreading the cheeks, before sliding back in roughly.

Peter gasps and arches his back, tongue pulling out in pleasure. “Yes yes yes!”

Tony smirks and fucks into him as hard as he possibly can, relishing in all of Peter’s begging and noises. It doesn’t take either of them long to come after that, with them have been so close to the edge before.


End file.
